Primal Instinct
by TheLittleMinx
Summary: What makes a cat evil? Is it a cat who does bad things or a good cat who chooses to do nothing? A cat isn't born evil, but instead through misfortune and bad luck, lashes out at the world that hurt them first. Follow Metra, a shecat whose very life is a trail of murder and misery, from a newborn kit to her rise of power in a new group that brings havoc to the clans, Primal Instinct
1. Her Story, His Story: Metra's Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warrior Cats in anyway, but the story plot and the new character names are mine. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so any and all reviews are appreciated! Thanks ^.^

* * *

**~Prologue~  
Metra's Life**

Our story begins in the Chimerial Forest, far east of the territory that the Clans inhabit today. In this forest there was a delicate balance of power, one that given the slightest encouragement, could shift from one Clan to another. The forest had 21 different factions, or Clans, all of which vie for that power. To keep that power from favoring one Clan over the others for too long, a ruling council was born out of the 21 Clans. Of these Clans, 8 were chosen to rule over the rest, dictating where and when each Clan was allowed to hunt, travel, or fight. At first everything went smoothly until the lust for power drove some leaders to the brink of insanity. The weak Clans soon began to fall, taken over by those whose greed outran their common sense. The fight for the top position out of the 8 ruling Clans began, leading to many innocent lives lost and words spoken that could never be taken back.

.

Of these 8 Clans there was one, ToilingClan, who were waiting, watching from the side of the wars for their own chance to strike and take back the power that they believed was rightfully theirs. Maskedstar, the leader of this Clan soon began to work his way up the ranks, bringing his Clan to nearly the height of their glory and gave some stability to the warring Clans. But no good thing ever lasts. On the night of the full moon, the other new 7 houses of the 8 launched an attack, nearly wiping out all of the ToilingClan cats in the process.

.

The only cats to survive were two young Apprentices who had been out on their own when the battle occurred. Their names were Chaos and Eternity, two of the older apprentices in the Clan. When they returned to camp, only to find their Clan taken over and what few cats were left imprisoned, there was nothing left for them to do. Yet bravely, almost to the point of foolishness, they choose to fight, a quick battle indeed that soon ended in their defeat. The leaders of the 7 other Clans decided not to kill the two apprentices right away, but to make an example out of them for all the other weaker Clans who might have had possible thoughts of starting a rebellion.

.

However, this was not to be their fate. They were thrown out of the territory, beaten and starved, to fend for themselves however best they two surviving cats somehow managed to do just that, helping each other through the long and miserable days. As the time pasted, these two cats became close, depending on only each other. Although neither of them chose to acknowledging it, something was happening between them that not even they foresaw.

.

Soon Eternity became pregnant and Chaos wasn't at all certain that the kits would be his. Eternity was a striking shecat and often flirted around as they traveled, but he kept his silence as the kits were born, four small bundles that would soon be called Envy, Asylum, Metra and Alcatraz. For a while everything went well as the family settled down, soon forgetting about the Clans they had left. But the peace was not to be.

.

Late one night a group of cats attacked, quickly overpowering Chaos as Eternity tried to protect her kits. Subdued and powerless, Chaos could only watch and snarl empty threats as they dragged Eternity away from their kits, his eyes gleaming furiously. Through the group of cats padded forward a large black tom, a livid scar over his right eye. This was Dragon, one of the head rulers and coordinator of the destruction of ToilingClan, from the Ruling Clans they had left behind. From him, Chaos and Eternity learned that the Clans were no more, destroyed by a group of twolegs and their dogs that had come in with their big machines and ripped up the ground until nothing but dirt and dead cats littered the ground. Only a few cats remained from the once proud Clans but now they were all scattered to the four corners of the Earth...all except Dragon and his group. Dragon had remembered the two apprentices that had been thrown out and presumably died, but he knew better. In his twisted dark mind, Chaos and Eternity had caused the destruction of his power for it was not long after ToilingClan was destroyed that they twolegs arrived, and for that they would pay. Nurturing a deep hatred towards the two he had set off, following them from place to place until he made sure that he could get them alone. And so the trap was sprung, one he fully intended on making the best of.

.

Despite Chaos' struggles, he could only watch at Dragon padded over to Eternity dragged her away from the group, slashing her throat with his claws. He pushed her bleeding body aside, not enough to kill her right away, but a slow death and ignoring Chaos' howl of pain and grief, slowly made his way past her to the den. His eyes glittered maliciously as he savored the moment, wanting nothing more than to bring as much pain as he could before finishing the task. He then padded over to the kits and pulled them out of the nest, one by one by one, and despite their small cries and feeble blows, killed them right in front of Chaos. Nearly blinded by grief and fury, Chaos fought like a wildcat, killing two and severely wounding the last of Dragon's group until blood loss prevented him from moving anymore.

.

Dragon sat back, watching all of this with two of the remaining kits besides him. Alcatraz, a tomkit whose black pelt was stained red with his sibling's blood and Metra, a small shekit whose flaming golden pelt was almost an exact replica of her mothers. He padded over to Chaos and with a gloating look, slashed tiny Alcatraz's stomach, leaving him unable to move and bleeding to death next to his father. Chaos watched his sons life slowly leave him as his kit cried feebly, unable to help or offer any comfort that hurt him more than any physical blow could. He looked up as Dragon made his way back over to the nest, a fury so profound and consuming pushed Chaos to his paws and on stumbling legs, leapt to save the last of his family. Dragon was bent over the last kit, his Metra, when Chaos struck, slashing out with his claws with all of his power put behind that one blow and managed to catch Dragon at the base of his neck in a critical hit, a one kill blow.

.

But that blow had cost Chaos the last of his strength and with a sigh he laid his head back down on the bloodstained grass, between his enemy and family as his eyes glazed over. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to the darkness was Eternity, his beautiful mate, friend, and lover who would live on within him, no matter where he was headed to. And so the great cat Chaos died and with him, the last of the cats from the once proud number one ruling Clan of the forest. But our story doesn't end here, for little Metra, no bigger than a new apprentice laid among the dead, her tiny body quivering with fear, grief, and a sense of loss. Her body was caked with blood, some of it hers but most of it soaking up from the ground around her. As the darkness came and went, she laid next to her fathers' corpse until the blood dried and the grief within her heart hardened into hatred.

.

She didn't want to leave but she knew that if she stayed there then those cats could come back and what would she do then? So instead she ran, doing the only thing a kit in her position could do. And ran and ran, never staying in one place longer than a few sunrises. Soon Fall turned into Winter and Winter turned into Spring, allowing a fully grown shecat to emerge. Metra was now a hunter, fully grown and powerful in her own right. But to her, not yet powerful enough. She wanted strength so that what had happened to her family would never happen to anyone again.

.

It was around this time that she met a strange cat, a tom whom she had seen following her numerous times. Warily she hid in the shadows, waiting, watching until it was the perfect chance to strike and bring him down. But as fate would have it, he was not what she had expected. No instead of asking for mercy he just watched her, smiling as she held him down, threatening to slit his throat. Perplexed and thoroughly confused as to why this cat was taunting her to kill him, she had allowed him to live after he expressed the only reason he had been following her was that they had the same goal in mind, even if she herself hadn't recognized it yet.

.

With a companion she never thought possible, she and the tom continued along their ways, until they found a place that suited their needs. During the months of traveling he manged to earn her trust, and she had admitted to him the very deepest of her secrets, her past and about her family. In return, she found out that he had been abandoned when he was young and both wanted to change the future so that history would not repeat itself. They took up residence in a ruin, and after time went by began to think of ways to expand their own grasp of this new territory. The two set off once again together, persuading, kidnapping, and even killing cats to make a Clan of their own. And so the League was born.

.

Deemed Primal Instinct by those who heard of the fast growing group, shield away from it as these cats were more likely to kill you first and ask questions later. The League became powerful as they continued on their journey, gathering cats as they went along. With Metra as the Nemesis, the League began to grow quickly at a amazing rate. With new names and positions, these two cats built upon themselves a deadly force to be reckoned with. And now they are here, finally settling down in a territory not far from the Clans which was only spell disaster. But for whom? That is yet to be seen.

.

And so begins the story of **Primal Instinct**...

.

For every action there is a reaction. For every gift there comes a price. For every life another must be taken. This is the law of the land, one that no living creature can escape in order to keep balance upon the land. Yet for one shecat, death was not an option. To her, it was the greatest form of defeat and powerlessness that existed. Haven dodged death from the murder of her family to numerous times over the moons that followed, Metra was not very keen on the idea of wasting the life she had been given.

.

Building up the ranks of Primal Instinct would take time, lots more time than neither she nor her traveling companion, Razvan, had. Fueled by the desire to create an unstoppable League, Metra gathered up the group with a flick of her tail and departed, searching for new territory. For many moons the group traveled, gaining members along the way through various means. Some cats came for the protection a large group offered, others craved power or had a thirst for blood. She didn't care, as long as the obeyed her commands above all else, any cat was welcome.

.

To prevent these cats from turning on one another, titles were organized, power distributed, and a ranking system soon emerged that ensured there would always be another cat to take over if an execution was needed. Spies were sent out to explore new possible territory or recruits, often with a Hunter or two in case any cat stumbled upon the group. It was at this time Metra realized that in order for there to be an assured future of her precious Leauge, kitlings and young cats were needed. In every direction her Hunters went, returning with kits of every age and breed. Everything was running well, except for one thing. One group of Hunters never returned, sent East towards a forest that her Spies had informed her was seen with other cats every now and then. Curious on what had happened to the group, Metra sent Razvan, her only friend from when she was a kit and second in command, to track the group down and kill each member if they refused to return.

.

Razvan tracked the group for many moons, coming unexpectedly across a Gathering one night. As he quietly sat and observed from the bushes, his whiskers twitched in anticipation as he gazed across the clearing. Never before had he come across a group of cats with numbers such as these; and yet he could catch multiple scents coming from below. Where was their leader? Surely it must be a cat as powerful and wise as Metra to be able to control so many cats. Yet from the mass of bodies, 4 cats jumped onto a pile of rocks in the center, none higher than the others. "Is it possible? Are there 4 leaders for this group or perhaps…there is more than one group here" Razvan thought, his eyes narrowing in the darkness. He watched the Gathering take place below, the tip of his tail twitching ever so slightly.

.

He continued to watch for the rest of the night, a silent observer to the clan politics and squabbles that took place until the moonlight began to wane. As the cats below gathered into separate groups and left, Razvan quietly shook out his pelt and slipped into the shadows, disappearing into the night. There was much to report to Metra about these Clan cats with endless possibilities on how to proceed…


	2. Primal Instinct Names and Position

Here is a brief description of the Primal Instinct positions and some of the cat names that will end up in the story. I didn't list every can in the League because that would have taken pages upon pages but don't worry, if a cat whose name isn't listed appears in the story, I will usually give a brief description of who they are and what rank they hold. If something doesn't make sense or needs revision, let me know!

* * *

**Primal Instinct Names and Positions: **

The League

**Nemesis (Metra E'tani)**

Ruthless. Determined. Hardcore. A striking tabby she-cat with pure aqua eyes .Quite a shocker for the leader of a Primal Instinct which is supposed to be the cruelest clan in the forest. Oh well, who said beauty comes with happiness? This is no dainty shecat to be taken lightly. Founder of the group Primal Instinct, she has an iron will that allows no one to second guess her decisions. The Nemesis is the highest achievement that any cat in Primal Instinct can receive. They are now the top cat, leader of the entire League and with such comes that responsibility. They oversee every cat's training, taking no nonsense from any over confident cat. Having trust issues of her own due to a betrayal that lead to the death of her siblings and murder of her parents, Metra only confides in her Warden, Razvan. Her fluffy orange coat hints at the layers of red and ginger beneath, a unique combination that conceals all the hatred and evil in her heart. Talent can get you places- arrogance can get you killed.

**Warden (Razvan)**

A flirtatious black tom whose most unique feature are his endless dark blue eyes; so dark most cats swear they are black. Tiny red and white flecks can be seen in their depths, but that's just a rumor- no one's gotten close enough to be sure. Meet the Warden, second in command of the League. His job is to weed out the enemy spies as this can personally affect the Nemesis, and in turn, the League. He co-founded the League with Metra and is the only cat she can truly call a friend. He is the only one she dares to trust and open up to, if only a little bit. However, despite his seemingly easy-go-lucky personality that seems out of place in the League, watch your back. He has killed for no other reason than an order from Metra- no questions asked. He uses his charm and good looks to woo shecats and slip past their gaurd, right up until he ends their lives with a quick swipe of his claws. His loyalty is unquestionable but be forewarned, do not think for one second any cat cannot be disposed of- there are four more cats who would kill to have this position….

**Shaman (Briar)**

The third most powerful cat in the League, the Shaman holds the power of life and death within their paws. It is their responsibility to know the territory around them as well as the herbs that grow in it. The current Shaman, Briar, is a large brown tabby tom with forest green eyes. He is meeting with the younglings soon to determine if any are fit to become his apprentice. Once he feels the apprentice has gained enough knowledge, they pass on the title of Shaman and all the privileges that come with it. There is no guarantee that a Shaman will treat your injuries though- especially if you tick them off. With the knowledge of the poisonous toxins and herbs, they can be a very dangerous enemy.

**Proxy (Dusk, Jean-Claude, Nykaryion)**

These are the four cats whom have gone above and beyond what the code calls for in loyalty to the League. They are chosen from the assassin and hunters to become the four cats of which the next Warden will be chosen from. The other three members will stay Proxy's for the rest of their lives of until another Warden needs to be chosen.

**Assassin (Seraphiel)**

This one cat is chosen from the best of the best hunters and are trained from the moment she is deemed able, in the perfect art of killing. Nicknamed "Shadow Stalker" because of the ability her silver and black bengal pelt gives her to blend in easily with the night. Her sole purpose is to be the individual fighting force of the League, protecting the Nemesis at all costs. Fine-tuning leadership qualities and often doing the dirty work that her mentor assigns, these can be the longest time in their lives.

**Hunters**

Destined to be the ever protectors and main fighting force of the League, these are the cats who excel at either tracking, hunting, or fighting. They are the first to explore a new territory and fend off any of the dangers that may arise. The code is simple- Kill or be killed. Raise a claw against a fellow Primal Instinct though and you will have to answer for it. A fight here or there is expected but maiming is frowned upon while killing is condoned. After all these teachings nothing but survival of the fittest.

**Trainees**

Every group needs members to fight and hunt as the need of Primal Instinct cats rise. Every dawn there are new members joining and the useless ones are disappearing into the night. These trainees learn the basics of hunting and keeping a lookout for enemy cats. They will stay trainees until the Warden oversees a patrol with them and deems them worthy of becoming full fledged members.

**Younglings**

The youngest members of the League whom come from every part of the world. Some were dropped off by their parents in form of payment; while others were taken right out of their homes or strayed too far from their siblings. They must prove themselves worthy to train by the time they are three moons old or they are deemed worthless and unfit to carry on the League's Legacy.

**Glossary**

**ASSASSIN- **The Most Senior Warrior- those in running for Proxy

**E'TAN- **term of respect for the MALE Nemesis- in place of "star"

**E'TANI- **term of respect for FEMALE Nemesis- in place of "star"

**HUNTER- **Member of main fighting force

**LEAGUE- **Means "group"

**NEMESIS- **The leader of the League- most battle scarred assassin

**PRIMAL INSTINCT- **Name of the League of cats

**PRISONERS- **Cats stupid enough to trespass

**PROXY- **Best of the Hunters and Assassins

**SHAMAN- **Healer of the League

**MAGE- **Daughter of one of the previous Shameas- Healer to be

**SPIES- **Queens or she-cats who don't wish to fight

**STRiKE ZONE- **Territory of the Primal Instinct cats

**WARDEN- **Deputy of the League- succeeds the Nemesis after their death

**YOUNGLiNGS- **Youngest members of the League aka kits


	3. Alliances

_**Alliances**_

~DayClan~

**Leader: **Ebonystar – large shaggy brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Guildinglight** – **golden tom with light, sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Owlfeather- gray and white spotted tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

Wildstorm- golden brown tabby tom

Spicefeather- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Duskclaw- cream-colored tom

Windstreak- gray-and-white tom

Dawnpetal- white she-cat with green eyes

Nightwind- black-and-white tom

Shadowbird- black tom with a brown underbelly

Petalfrost- gray tabby she-cat

Rosethorn- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Blazefang- ginger tom

Razorwind- dark cream she-cat

Dawngaze- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Thunderpaw- brown-and-cream tom

Windpaw- ginger she-cat

Pebblepaw- white and orange tom

**Queens**

Rainstorm- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother of Brownkit and Shimmerkit)

Nettleleaf- white she-cat with ginger patches (mother of Winterkit, Sneezekit, and Stonekit)

**Elders**

Fishpelt- old brown tabby tom

**Kits**

Brownkit- dark brown she-cat with black patches

Shimmerkit- ginger she-cat

Winterkit- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Sneezekit- white tom

Stonekit- gray tom

~InfinityClan~

**Leader: **Splashstar – a blind blue grey shecat with pure white eyes

**Deputy: **Whitemist**– **a lithe brown shecat with a white underbelly and front paws

**Medicine Cat:** Hiddenflower - Black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Flickerflame- pale ginger she-cat with flickers of darker ginger and green eyes

Stonefall- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Cloudwisp- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Tip of right ear is missing

Minnowsplash- Pretty cream she-cat with aqua blue eyes and a black tipped tail

Mistysky- blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Silverleaf- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes

Tinybreeze- Tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Flashstreak- Dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes

Littlefern- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Leafpaw- Pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Hawkpaw- Dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Frostpaw- Silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Falconpaw- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Queens**

Applefur- reddish brown she cat with green eyes. (mother of Berrykit and Mousekit)

**Elders**

Runningleap- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

**Kits**

Berrykit- black and white tom

Mousekit-fluffy red and gray tom

~WhisperClan~

**Leader: **Faddingstar – a black and white tom cat with a long tail

**Deputy: **Acornleaf**– **a large dappled tomcat with muddy brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Smallrose – small dusky red shecat with pale eyes

~SeaClan~

**Leader: **Splashstar – Ginger tom with a scar through his left eye and crooked jaw

**Deputy: **Honeybee**– **a yellow-brown bengal shecat with black stipes and a white muzzle and paws with icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leafdance - A light grey shecat with a white paw and nose with amber eyes.


	4. Chapter 1: Metra

**Waffle Dah Cat:**Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to let me know if I'm on the right track as I go from chapter to chapter.

**Starlightcoud:** I am currently on vacation, so I will try to update the story every other day or something along those lines. As school starts again it will get harder and harder but I still have plans to continue with this story.

**Stranger of the Night:** Thanks for the review! I actually had to combine two original chapters into one so that I could start my chapters from different characters' points of view as they are given different tasks. Is the Prologue too long now? Let me know what you think!

To all my new viewers, please write and tell me what you think! I take suggestions and criticism too so I can become a better writer and make this the best story I can. Until next time (^.^)

* * *

**M.E.T.R.A.**

The tip of her tail twitched, ever so slightly, back and forth as cats padded past. Outwardly, she looked no different than any other of the cats who were currently making the ruins their home. Her long haired red pelt shifted slightly in the wind as she sat upon a rock, her clear aqua gaze never leaving the entrance of their makeshift camp. Yet from the space the other cats gave her as they passed by spoke volumes of the respect and fear they had. Metra's temper was not something any cat wanted to test easily when a wrong move could end up getting you killed. Her eyes narrowed into slits as a cat walked through the entrance of camp, dipping his head as he settled below the rock where she was perched.

"Metra, I bring news of the cats beyond the forest" Razvan, the League's Warden and second in command meowed respectfully, referring to the mission she had previously sent him on. "There was no sign of the missing group of Hunters, but it seems like there are more cats settled there than we first thought, cherie" he meowed, raising his head to look at his Nemesis. Only she could see the mirth swimming in the depths of his eyes, just as only she never took his flirtatious side seriously. Razvan was a lady-killer and he knew it, using his charm and good looks to get past many the guard of many shecats, right up until he ended their lives with a swipe of his deadly claws.

Metra nodded, ignoring the term of endearment that if any other cat had uttered, would have cost them dearly. "Come to my nest and tell me everything you heard" she meowed getting to her paws. Cats moved out of their way with respectful murmurs of "Metra" and E"tani" as the two cats disappeared into the ruins.

The ruins of an abandoned stone house was where the League had currently stopped to take up residence. Sections of the house were missing and most of the stones were covered in moss or ivy. Different levels of the house were used for different dens and as the two cats padded past, nests could be seen scattered throughout. There were very few cats left on the first level since most of the Hunters had taken their Trainees out to hunt. Yet there were still a handful of sleeping forms from the cats who had been out late last night, keeping an eye on the surrounding forest while the rest of the League slept.

Metra led the way to the second floor, jumping over holes from missing rocks that served to limit the amount of cats who could climb up at one time. This level housed the Spies and their younglings behind a portion of stone wall that had crumbled to form a well protected barrier on three sides. On the other side of the room, various plants and piles sat drying in the sunlight that streamed in from a missing section of the room. That was where the Shaman slept and kept all of his supplies within easy reach. Only cats with a death wish or who had not yet met Briar touched anything without his permission.

Metra led the way to the far end of the room, secluded from the rest of the floor by a pile of stones that left ample room behind it, more than enough for one cat. Yet in this room only one nest lay between two stones, warmed from the sun. Metra's scent clung to each of the rocks, labeling this room clearly as hers. As she had no family nor any past Nemesis to share the room with, it was hers and hers alone.

Metra settled down into her nest, motioning for Razvan to sit across from her and continue their previous conversation. "You mentioned there were cats gathered in the forest, how many did you see? Enough to be an immediate threat?" she meowed prompting him.

Razvan shook his head, thoughts returning to the night before to the gathering of cats he had witnessed. "I followed the scent trail of a group of cats that led me to a clearing where many cats had already gathered. Trees on all sides surrounded it, making it easy to remain hidden where I sat to observe what went on. At the center of the clearing was four rocks and around them was where the cats gathered. Although they were all sitting amongst each other, there were many different scents in the air." he meowed. "There were young cats as well as old, but I did not see a clear leader among them" he hesitated while gathering his thoughts, causing Metra's eyes to narrow. "At the beginning of what I assume to be a meeting, four cats gathered together at the top and each was given a chance to speak" he recalled with a sigh as he pictured the large tom with the twisted jaw, the black and white tom with the long tail, a large shaggy brown tom and the striking blue-grey shecat. "Truly there were so many cats gathered, I'm not sure how my heart survived"

Metra nodded, going over the information in her mind. "Some things have not changed" she meowed quietly before twitching her ears, looking up at Razvan. "That was a Gathering and from what you're telling me, there were only four Clans present" she paused considering this. "Whether or not there are more clans in the area, I don't know. I leave that up to you to send out patrols to discover just how many _clans_" she sneered the words, twitching the tip of her tail in annoyance. "are living in this forest"

Razvan tried not to let his surprise show as Metra spoke, dipping his head to show that her understood her request. "Metra, you seem to know a lot about these cats" he meowed smirking at her slightly. "Surely they can't be the same Clans that were destroyed when you were young" Metra narrowed her eyes slightly at him, as if debating whether or not to wipe that smirk off his face with her claws, but decided against it.

"Razvan, you are my only friend and someone's whose opinion I value" she meowed approvingly. "You have saved my life on numerous occasions and have been with me for many moons" she recalled their many adventures as young cats, traveling from place to place, only daring to rely on each other in a world that seemed so against them. "But don't ever refer to my past again" her voice dropped to a deadly whisper, a chill creeping into the den. "You know as well as I do that those Clans were destroyed many, many moons ago. It is simply a coincidence that we have run into more cats in this forest" her voice left no room for discussion until even Razvan couldn't stop the shiver that raced through him.

She turned away, looking out the lone window of the room as she considered how to proceed. "However, as Nemesis of the League, I can't just ignore this, not when there could be a possible threat" she returned her gaze to Razvan, the mask once again sliding over her features until not even he could guess what she was thinking. "Send out a patrol. I want to find out exactly how far these territories are and where our missing patrol of Hunters are" she meowed getting to her paws. "Find out how many Clans are living together and if there are tensions or alliances between them"

Razvan scrambled to his paws, shaking out the extra moss from his pelt before dipping his head. "As you wish Metra, so it will be done. I will send out the patrols immediately" he smirked winking at her as if she was one of the Spies whom fell over themselves to be near him. "and will personally bring the information back to you"

Yet Metra only rolled her eyes and nodded, flicking her tail in a clear dismissal. "Send Briar to me on your way out, I need to discuss the new youngling that he has chosen to be the next Shaman" she snorted, her claws sliding out and sinking into the moss. "the young cat is blind in one eye. Whichever Hunter picked him up didn't realize it until they were back at camp" she meowed in disgust.

Razvan flicked his tail in either sympathy or agreement, which Metra couldn't tell. The young cat would probably be killed or used against one of the other younglings as punishment- weakness was not acceptable in the League. "By your leave Metra" he meowed dipping his head in respect as he backed out of the den, padding back the way he came.

Metra sighed as she watched him go, inwardly shaking her head. Razvan was truly one of a kind cat, something she had only come to appreciate as they grew up. He may tease and flatter every shecat around, but Metra knew his loyalty belonged to her and her alone. She licked her paw and drew it over her whiskers, looking out the window again thoughtfully. Once Razvan gathered the information about the Clans, then she would consider how to proceed from there. She knew from her own past that Clans usually spelled trouble, with their inner squabbles and backstabbing that led her to her family's demise so many moons ago. For now she would leave them alone, but if they became a threat…she slashed her claws across one of the surrounding rocks, leaving deep score marks. She knew how to deal with cats that threatened everything she had worked hard to put together up until now. History would not repeat itself, not again…


	5. Chapter 2: Razvan

**Createmagic800: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Snowsong of Snowclan: **hahaa I will try to update as much as I can. Usually it's about a chapter a day, sometimes every other day.

Here's the next chapter of Primal Instinct! This one follows Razvan's travels into Clan territory and introduces one of my favorite characters. Sorry about the cliffhangers though, I love suspense, but don't make assumptions too quick! Things don't always turn out how you assume they will :P

* * *

**R.A.Z.V.A.N.**

The young tom cat sighed, padding out of entranceway of the ruins as the last patrol left the camp. He had just left his meeting with some of the Hunters and Trainees to send them out to gather information on the Clans that lived in the nearby forest. He would never admit it, but he wondered how this would affect Metra, living so close to Clans. He remembered the young shecat he had met many moons ago who was so hostile and angry towards the world that he fully expected her to kill him when they first met. It was only by using every ounce of charm and skills that he possessed that he managed to convince her not to kill him- yet. Even after all this time, he knew to push her only so far, and never infront of other cats.

He slipped into the woods, sticking to the darker corners where his black pelt fit in best. Now moons later, he was still chasing his fiery goddess to where ever she chose to lead them.

He padded on silent paws through the woods, slipping under the brush as he opened his mouth to scent the air. A rabbit had passed by recently as well as one of his patrols, but otherwise the woods were still. His paws sank into a patch of wet moss as he paused at the bank of a small stream, the water splashing around a line of rocks that formed a walkway. With a quick glance around Razvan leapt from rock to rock until he was safely on the other side. He padded off into the undergrowth as the sharp scent of numerous cats assaulted his senses.

He glanced around, knowing he only had moments before they were upon him. Spotting a nearby pine tree, he quickly clawed up the bark until he was higher enough not to be seen, but where he could still see the forest floor below. Luckily for him the wind was in his favor, blowing his scent away from the oncoming patrol and back towards the river. He was not a moment too soon either as three cats appeared, the sunhigh patrol checking the borders.

"But I saw something Spicefeather!" the smallest of the three cats meowed indignantly. "I know I did."

Razvan watched the small white and orange tom cat run up and down along the river bank, scenting the air right where Razvan had crossed. The other two cats padded over as well, a small brown shecat and a large golden tom. The shecat walked over to the trainee, her smile lightening up her eyes. The golden tom stayed behind, scenting the air around him though his gaze never left the other two.

"I'm sure you did Pebblepaw" the shecat meowed touching the shoulder of the trainee. "why don't you scent the air and listen to what your nose is telling you, not just your eyes" Spicefeather encouraged.

Pebblepaw did as his mentor asked, closing his eyes in concentration. "There was a cat here" the young cat meowed scrunching up his nose. "He came through our territory and left over the river!" he pointed with his tail to the rock trail that connected the two river banks. The white and orange cat whirled around, looking at the two larger cats. "Spicefeather, Guildinglight, can we please go see where the rouge went!" his eyes were large, pleading with the other two cats as his little body shook with excitement.

The larger tom stepped forward, shaking his head as he spoke up for the first time. "That side of the river is not DayClan territory Pebblepaw" he meowed, his voice low as he motioned towards the other side of the woods. "We will return to camp for now and mention this to Ebonystar" his voice left no room for disagreement as the trainees ears dropped, the excitement leaving his eyes.

"Yes Guildinglight" Pebblepaw meowed, clearly disappointed.

Razvan couldn't stop his whiskers from twitching in amusement as he watched the conversation go on below. Ah the life of a young cat, how innocent and long ago it seemed that he had charged through the woods without a care in the world. Razvan froze as the wind began to shift, blowing his scent right towards the cats below him. He bunched his muscles as he saw the golden tom cat tense blow him, inwardly cursing his bad luck.

"Spicefeather, why don't you take Pebblepaw along the rest of the patrol. I have something I want to check out" Guildinglight meowed to the shecat who flicked her ears in surprise.

"Very well Guildinglight" Spicefeather meowed, clearly confused as the why he was sending them on ahead. "Come along Pebblepaw, let's show you the rest of our border" she meowed continuing on the patrol. With one last glance at the river, the trainee bounded after Spicefeather leaving Guildinglight behind.

For a minute neither Razvan nor Guildinglight moved as the scent of the two other cats disappeared deeper into DayClan territory. Without so much as a glance up the golden tom called out "I know you're still here rouge. You can come out now that Pebblepaw and Spicefeather are gone." He glanced back and forth, peering through the undergrowth as his eyes tried to find the cat that his nose told him was about.

With a smirk, Razvan jumped lightly down from his branch, landing a few mouselengths away from the other tom. To his credit, Guildinglight didn't appear startled even though Razvan was certain the other tom hadn't known exactly where he was. Razvan paused for a moment, assessing the other cat that stood before him, on guard and ready in case this confrontation ended in a fight. Guildinglight was a large tom cat, bigger than Razvan with thick golden fur. His light blue eyes were narrowed into slits as he considered the rouge before him, but did not attack.

"Why did you send those two away?" Razvan broke the silence as he referred to the shecat and trainee that had left.

Guildinglight bristled, but saw no reason not to answer the question. "It was Pebblepaw's first day as an apprentice to Spicefeather. I saw no reason to drag him into this in case there were more of you around" As if realizing his own words, Guildinglight opened his mouth to scent the air around him, but other than Razvans' scent, there were no others in the area. "Are there more of you in this area? Why have you come to DayClan?"

Razvan couldn't help but smirk, nettling this tom who seemed so uptight. "Maybe, maybe not. Sure you don't think I would tell you just because you asked." He chuckled as Guildinglight unsheathed his claws, but otherwise didn't move. "No worries, I am simply passing through, exploring the area a bit."

"Then I ask that you leave Dayclan territory. We don't like rogues here" Guildinglight meowed, twitching his tail back and forth. He could sense no immediate threat from this cat, but something about his expressions seemed…off; almost as if he knew a secret that was too good not to share.

"Why of course, I meant no harm" Razvan meowed realizing that this was a perfect opportunity to find out about the Clans in this forest. "My name is Razvan and as I said, I am merely passing through. Perhaps you could tell me something about the cats in this area? Just so I can avoid another…meeting such as this" he hurriedly explained, voice as smooth as honey.

Guildinglight thought about it, but saw no harm in sharing information that any cat in the forest would be able to tell this rouge as long as it got him out of DayClan. Guildinglight preferred to talk or negotiate over fighting any day, especially if there may be more rouges in the area. "There are four groups of cats that live in this forest called Clans. Each Clan has a name and territory that we patrol and keep safe from both each other and threats such as rouges and loners such as yourself." Guildinglight meowed pointedly. You are currently in DayClan territory and the territory you left on the other side of the river is InfinityClan." Guildinglight glanced at Razvan who seemed to be listening with rapt attention. "They like rogues even less than we do here. If they had caught you on their territory, well lets just say not many cats would be sitting here talking with you. You would have been driven off or killed in the most extreme case"

Razvan cocked his head curiously before asking "Why did you not drive me off or kill me then?"

"There must be a reason you are here, regardless of what you say about just passing through" his light blue eyes seemed to pierce Razvan, seeking the secrets that were hidden. "If there is a threat to my clan, I will find out and next time we meet, I promise you I won't be so..pleasant" he grinned, showing his impressive fangs that left little doubt in Razvans mind that this cat meant what he said. He may be open to talking right now but if a League patrol had come through, Razvan wasn't so sure that they would have gotten information without a fight taking place.

"So what are…" Razvan leapt to his paws and turned around, claws sliding out as three more cats came out of the bushes, each of the with the DayClan scent. Two of the three cats were pure white, one with glowing yellow eyes and the other with green. Yet it was the smallest one of the three, the lithe brown tabby tom that held Razvans' attention.

"Guildinglight, what's going on here? Chasing off a rouge?" the tabby tom meowed, eyes glowing like he just found a juicy mouse waiting to be caught. The other two cats moved to sit on either side of Razvan until he was completely surrounded by the DayClan cats. "Looks like you two were having a …friendly conversation. What could that be about?"

"I caught this rogue on our territory Falconeye" Guildinglight bristled slightly as the three cats entered the scene. "I was telling him where the Clan borders were so that this does not happen again" he narrowed his eyes and drew himself up to his full height, looking at Falconeye through narrowed eyes. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Falconeye didn't so much as twitch, but Razvan didn't like the look in his eyes. This cat was practically begging for a fight and right now, he was outnumbered four to one.

"Of course not Guildinglight" one of the two white cats spoke up, though his voice only held the smallest hint of sarcasm. "We were on a hunting patrol when we heard voices and came to investigate"

"Your concern is unnecessary Saberfang" Guildinglight replied, licking his paw to draw it over his ear as he replied. "Razvan was just leaving"

"Oh so you know this cats name? Just how friendly are you with rogues Guildinglight" the white cat with yellow eyes shot back, his eyes glittering in excitement.

"Enough Whitefang" Falconeye meowed smoothly as he sheathed and unsheathed his claws. "Let's be rid of this intruder before we continue this conversation"

Razvan bristled as all four cats turned to look at him, bunching his own muscles. This had certainly not turned out the way he had planned it to. Metra had not given the order to start a fight and although he was confident in his abilities, the odds weren't exactly in his favor. Something still nagged him about the same cat, Falconeye if Razvan remembered correctly. The two white cats, Saberfang and Whitefang seemed to be the muscle of the group, but there was something cold and calculating in Falconeyes' actions. He mentally shrugged, turning back to the matter at hand. He lashed his tail back and forth, unsheathing his claws as he prepared to fight his way free…


	6. Chapter 3: Guildinglight

**Author's Note**: Wowww it's been so long since I've updated. I love each of my characters but it's so much fun to give them each their own personalities. As the story expands and more are introduced make sure to let me know if I need rework any of my cats or plot so far. And yes, I do have a general outline of what is going to happen (can't wait :D) As always, please R&R!

* * *

**G.U.I.L.D.I.N.G.L.I.G.H.T.**

"There's no need for this" Guildinglight meowed as the Dayclan warriors circled the lone rouge. "Back down SaberFang"

"But Guildinglight, this is a rouge on DayClan territory. We can't just let any cat wander past out borders without consequences" Falconeye spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or does the deputy suggest that we just welcome any stray cat through"

The golden tabby didn't give any outward side that the pointed remark of when he was found abandoned as a kit bothered him. "Watch your tone Falconeye" he meowed eyeing the smaller tom. "I am still the deputy of this Clan and it's best you remember that" Inwardly he sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about the other warrior now. He knew the matter between him and Falconeye would have to be settled soon, but not infront of other cats.

"We will take him back to camp, where he can plead his case before Ebonystar" he decided giving up on any hope of just sending the rouge on his way. Now that Falconeye and the Fang brothers were involved, things would be a lot more complicated then they should have been.

Razvan shot a look at the deputy, almost as if he knew what the tom was thinking. But he did not protest as the group began to come back towards what he assumed was this DayClan camp. Who knew, maybe this would provide to be more insightful than he had first intended.

Meanwhile, Saberfang and Whitefang had circled Razvan, two sets of eyes gleaming at the prospect of a battle.

"Are you sure we can't just kill him now? Save _Ebonystar_ the trouble of having to deal with this himself" Whitefang took an experimental swipe with his claws as Saberfang flicked his tail. Razvan narrowed his eyes as the other cats claws scored on his shoulder but refused to move. As soon as he did, the fight was on. Instead he merely gave them a droll look, as if acknowledging them was beneath him.

"Enough" Guildinglight meowed firmly. "We are heading back to camp. Now" the tone of his voice broke no argument. Falconeye flicked his ears but didn't say anything. Instead he nodded to SaberFang and WhiteFang before they started to head back to camp.

"Wait" Guildinglight hissed quietly, pricking his ears as a new sound reached him. As deputy of DayClan, he had organized and set out each patrol and knew their current routes and amount of time needed for each. Considering the border patrol had just left with Spicefeather and Whitefang's hunting patrol was with him, why could he hear more cats headed in their direction. His gaze swiveled to the intruder, a steely glint entering them.

"I thought you said you were alone" his lip curled to reveal his fang as he eyed Razvan. "Folish of me to take a _rogue_ at his word"

He almost spat the word, mind working furiously as he debated what to do. It was his own error of judgment that had led to this position rather than simply running the rogue off like he should have. With a quick glance at Falconeye, he mentally calculated their odds. With the two fang brothers here, they could probably hold off in an even match, but if there was a whole group of rouges coming…well they would need some help or things were going to get ugly.

"Falconeye, head back to camp and fetch another patrol. Alert Ebonystar that there are rouges in the area. I will hold them off until then" he ordered, calm now that he had a plan of action. He knew in a fair fight very few could match him in battle but his duty above all was to keep his Clan safe.

"Get out of here. NOW" he hissed at Razvan as he unsheathed his claws, tensing his muscles as he turned with WhiteFang and SaberFang to meet the oncoming attack. Razvan didn't hesitate, dashing off a few paces before leaping up a tree. He didn't go far, but instead crouched on a high branch to watch the fight below.

The clearing exploded into battle as a group of five cats jumped out at the DayClan warriors. SaberFang was bowled over as a grey stripped tabby sprang from the bushes, tearing into his ear. The warrior howled as he flipped over, crushing the other cat beneath him. WhiteFang was rolling through the ferns together with a dappled shecat, striking her belly over and over again.

Razvan flicked his ears curiously as the golden eyes warrior tossed the shecat away with a mighty shove of his hind paws before rolling to his paws. He didn't know these warriors, but it seemed like they had been rougher with him than the cats they were fighting now. Why else would they only be leaving scratched behind rather than drawing blood?

Meanwhile, Guildinglight had gone down up a pile of the three other cats. The three toms were doing their best to rip him to shreds as they attacked the deputy with both claws and fangs. Guildinglight yowled as he felt pain ripple through him as the orange tabby clamped down on his leg. Blood was already trickling into his eye from a gash on his forehead and his right ear felt torn to shreds. He hoped Falconeye came through with those reinforcements soon…


	7. Chapter 4: Briar

**Author's Note:** Remember, if you forget what positions some cats hold, refer back to the Names and Positions page. Usually I will hint at what they do in the chapter, but I won't always be able to. I didn't name every Hunter or Trainee in the Names page but if/when they become an important character they may be added. Suggestions for names are always welcome!

* * *

**B.R.I.A.R.**

"Now tell me, where would I be able to find nightshade?" the large brown tabby tom sat off to one side of the pile of rocks. In front of him was a handful of separate piles of various herbs and a shivering young tom cat. "Well? I told you this information no less than five times!"

"Uh..um..um by a river?" the cat spoke up timidily, ducking his ears back uncertaintly. He tried so hard to remember, but this cat, this Brair, just kept telling him information when he didn't understand why he was here. Suddenly a swipe of claws barreled him over, forcing him to yelp in surprise as he struggled to regain his paws.

"Pathetic" the young tom cat froze as the voice slid over him as smooth as silk, yet hard as ice. He couldn't resist a shiver as a long haired red shecat entered his vision. She stalked past him without another glance as she headed towards Briar.

"Metra E'tani" the Shaman meowed dipping his head respectfully. He eyes the Nemesis as she approached, careful to keep his face blank. Unlike her second in command, he did not hold the same level of trust to act _friendly _towards one another. Though why any cat would want to act that way was beyond him. He respected power and that was one thing no one could deny this fiery shecat had. He resisted his own shudder as those icy blue eyes pinned him with her gaze, tail flicking lightly back and forth.

"Report Briar. Is there any use for this cat?" she asked him softly, watching his every movement as if daring him to lie to her. She had already made her decision based on the attack of the young cat and would dispose of him unless Briar put forth a _very_ convincing argument. Shaking his head at the young cats fate he sighed.

"Worthless, just as you originally thought. Doesn't know a thing about herbs nor can he retain information after hearing it." Briar stated knowing full well that he just sealed this cat's fate. But in this world, it was kill or be killed and he saw no reason to stick his own neck on the line for some cat that no one would remember five minutes from now.

"Very well." Metra finally looked at the young tom, motioning with her tail. "Follow me"

Briar followed the two out of his nest and towards the first floor of the stone house that they League was currently residing in. As the group emerged, more and more cats followed after them. Whispers were soon heard as cats were beginning to realize what was happening.

"Talon!" Metra called out as the grouped stopped by the entrance to the forest. "Bring your trainee, it is time for her…_test_"

At those words, whoops and hollers were heard as the cats parted to let a midnight black tom through. His flat golden eyes narrowed as he dipped his head to his leader. An ugly red scar ran through his left eye, put there many moons ago by an owl who thought that he would make an easy meal. "She is ready Metra" he meowed motioning forward another cat.

This time a black and silver stripped shecat stepped forward who was not much bigger than the young tom who was currently keeping very still in the center of the clearing, afraid to bring attention to himself.

"Very well Talon, we shall see now won't we." Metra meowed, a smirk on her features. "Trainee, are you prepared for your test? Remember, should you accept and fail not only you will die, but your mentor Talon as well for failing to train your properly."

The silver shecat nodded, bracing her shoulders to stand proudly. "I am"

Metra nodded approvingly before turning back to the young tom cat. "Listen here and listen closely. I am giving you a chance to run and leave this group behind. Past the river is where our border ends. Get past there and no one shall come after you"

Briar inwardly smirked as he watched the hope flash across the tom cat's face. Mousebrain, did he really think it was as simple as that? He shook his head as the tom took off, running into the woods and disappearing from sight. He watched as Metra turned to Silvari after a few heartbeats and nodded. The trainee sprang after the tom cat, hardly making a sound as she disappeared from sight.

"And now we wait" Metra laughed settling down as the group waited for the results.

As the Shaman, Briar never had to partake in this particular ceremony that every trainee must complete. It began when a prisoner was given their "freedom" and allowed to leave League territory and go back to where ever it was they came from. Then the trainee was sent after them in a game of cat and mouse. The trainee must locate, kill and return with the corpse of the prisoner before they managed to reach the border. Failure to do so meant death not only for the trainee, but the mentor as well. This cut down on the amount of hunts until a mentor was certain there was no chance of failure. This could mean that a cat was a trainee for many, many moons or maybe just one. But no matter how much or how little training was done, there was only one chance to succeed. The League had no use for weaklings of any kind.

Briar glanced at Talon, but the Hunter was simply watching the tree line for any type of movement. His golden eyes were watchful, not missing a thing. Briar didn't know how the other Hunter wasn't concerned. He knew that he would never want to place his life in some other cat's paws.

However, true to Falcon's faith after a while the trainee emerged from the bushes. Her pelt was filthy and he could see blood running down her front paw and neck, but her gaze was smug as she dragged the lifeless body of the young tom cat who had come so close to freedom behind her.

Metra stood up as the silver shecat placed the body at her E'tain's paws before stepping back and dipping her head respectfully. "I have slain the cat and brought his body back to the League. I await your judement"

"A life for a life" Metra meowed indicating the tom cat's body. "You have earned your new life and place in the League. We are now your one and only family. Protect your fellow Hunters against any threat for they are the only ones who will never leave your side. From now on your shall be known as Silvari, Hunter of Primal Instinct."

Briar quietly got up and padded away as the other members of the League moved forward to welcome their newest member. He would congradulate her himself in a little while when she came to see him about her wounds. He glanced back, guessing how many cobwebs he would need when he caught sight of another cat slipping back through the entrance, as quiet as a ghost. Seraphiel, the E'tani's personal assassin padded past him and disappeared into the stone house. Brair knew that he assignment was over now that the trainee had succeeded in killing the young tom cat. Had Silvari failed to catch him before he left their borders or was not able to kill him, Silvari would not have lived to return to the camp. It was Seraphiel's duty to be the silent shadow and observe in the test. In no way was she allowed to assist or step in at any time unless the trainee failed. Then it was the assassin's job to take care of both the trainee and mentor. Briar knew it was necessary but never would he want to be on the same patrol as the assassin let alone the same den. She was a silent and efficient killer who took care of problems before they reached the Nemesis or Warden.

After a moment's hesitation he padded among the rocks, back towards his own nest. There was still much to do and the trainee test had taken much of his morning away. Pulling out the rest of the herbs, he sat down to carefully sort them as he debated slipping one of the trainees who had brought damp moss into his nest with some nightshade. He grinned piercing one of the round red berries from a pile. Or if not nightshade, then at least a deathberry or two. That would teach the current trainees to be more careful with his nest, least it cost them _their_ lives…..


	8. Chapter 5: Metra

**Author's Note:** Just as a side note, try not to judge Metra too harshly. You know her background (if you read the intro that is) and now she has the responsibility of looking out for all the cats she has gathered along the way. I promise, she does everything for a reason, even if it doesn't seem like it yet. As always, if you have time please R&R so I know how I'm doing! 3

* * *

**M.E.T.R.A.**

Watching the cats press around the new Hunter, Metra was glad that the ceremony had gone well. She knew Silvari was a popular she-cat, not only for her looks but her flirtatious personality as well. Metra jumped up the stone walkway as cats moved out of her way.

Seraphiel was already waiting for her, the silver bengal shecat tearing into a vole that had been placed by the nest by a trainee. Her assassin paused for a second as she acknowledged Metra's presence but otherwise continued eating.

"So tell me how the test went" Metra meowed padding over to grab her own piece of freshkill. It had been a long morning and she was starving. "Does Silvari have potential?"

"The events unfolded just as you said Metra. Once the prisoner realized that no one was chasing him to bring him back to the camp, he began to slow down"

"How long until he was able to reach the border?"

"…He never did Metra"

At that Metra paused, looking up from her thrush. "Our territory is not that large Seraphiel. At least not until we do something about those Clan cats. Yet you're telling me he never reached the river? What was the mousebrained fool doing?"

The assassin paused as if debating how much to actually tell Metra, but decided on the complete truth, no matter how badly it made her look. "You would consider me one of the quietest and fastest cats in the League, correct?"

Metra arched an eyebrow at the question. Seraphiel was unparalleled when it came to speed and her ability to walk so quietly that not even the leaves would crunch in her presence. If only her injury that cost her moons to heal had never happened, then she would have been promoted to Proxy for certain. "I assume there is a reason for this question? Very well. If you were anything less than one of the best in the League, you would not be my assassin"

Seraphiel nodded, not gloating but simply confirming a fact. "Silvari appeared infront of the prisoner with a stealth that would match even mine."

"Did he ask for mercy?" Metra snorted.

"They always do. Silvari granted it to him as well"

"Oh? How so?"

"She dealt him a killing blow to the base of the neck"

Metra tsked, licking her paw to clean her long whiskers. "That's slightly disappointing" she meowed thoughtfully. "I was expecting more"

"That was after Silvari broke his jaw so that the prisoner could not call for help" Seraphiel added, recalling the events as she had witnessed as proctor for the test.

* * *

_Seraphiel crouched on the branch of a tree by the border before Primal Instinct and the Clans. The leaves of the surrounding trees hid her from view while still allowing her vision of the scene below. _

_"AHHHHHH…" _

_A cat's screech of pain split the air a few seconds before it was cut off. Two young cats were in the clearing, one shecat and one male. The shecat was circling the male who was bleeding profusely from many wounds, his fur bristling. His fur was matted, covered in both blood and dirt. The bottom part of his jaw was crooked, clearly broken from the blow the shecat delivered only moments before._

_Seraphiel turned her gaze to the shecat, noting that the battle wasn't as one sided as she first thought. Silvari's ear was torn and she had a handful of scratches along her belly. When she walked, Silvari had a slight limp where the tom had bitten her paw._

_"Stand up and fight you coward" she hissed feigning another blow. "Or does your life mean so little?"_

_The tom hissed right back, but his eyes darted in desperation to the border a couple of foxlengths away._ _Seraphiel bunched her muscles, preparing to leap down after him and finish the job should the trainee fail and the prisoner escape._

_In a last desperate attempt, the tom cat kicked up a handful of dirt into Silvari's eyes and took off, running to the border as fast as he could. However, as fast as the tom was, the shecat was faster. Silent as a shadow she bowled him over and pinned him to the ground._

_"That wasn't very polite" she hissed quietly in his ear. "Now you've made me angry"_

_Seraphiel watched as the trainee dug her claws into the prisoner's underbelly and slashed all the way down to his tail. She sprang off of him as blood flowed from the wound and began to create a puddle. Surprisingly the tom cat slowly got to his paws, increasing the flow of the blood as he took shaky steps once again towards the border. After a few mouselengths, a blow to the base of the neck ended all movement._

_With a satisfied snort, Seraphiel turned and slipped back to camp, pleased with the soon to be new Hunter for Primal Instinct._

* * *

The begal shecat looked across the den back at Metra, summarizing her report. "She handled the test very well and didn't hesitate to strike the killing blow"

"Good" Metra nodded, pleased with the news. "We can only hope that her brother, Taryn, will do as well of a job in a few moons when it is his turn. Sasha has informed me that he is almost ready for his test as well"

Metra was content with the way the League was progressing. Soon, _very_ soon, there would be enough Hunters trained that they would be able to start expanding their territory.

"Any word from the group that went out this morning?"

Metra shook her head, thoughts turning to her Proxy. She had sent Dusk, Jean-Claude, and Nykaryion out on a patrol this morning to find the location and distance to any Twoleg nest in the area. There could be potential allies or enemies there and Metra didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Seraphiel snorted. "I should have gone with them. Mousebrains"

Metra smirked glancing at the assassin. "I believe that not long ago, you wanted to _be_ one of those mousebrains"

Seraphiel grimanced, looking away. It was true that every Hunter in Primal Instinct aimed to become a Proxy. From those four cats, only one was chosen to become Warden and in time, the next Nemesis. She had been the fourth Proxy until a monster injured her shoulder and cost her the position she had worked so hard for. Although her strength wasn't what it used to be, her speed and skills were par non, thus earning her the position of Assassin.

"E'tani" a Hunter interrupted her line of thought as he waited at the top of the stairs, dipping his head respectfully.

"Yes? What is it River?"

"The Proxy have returned"

Metra inwardly smiled, noting the awe and excitement that she heard in the Hunter's voice. "Very well. Send them up" She watched as River turned and padded back down the stones to permit the group of waiting cats entry. She pricked her ears as the three cats padded in, interested in their report. "How was your mission?"

One of the two toms padded forward, muscles moving effortlessly under a short grey pelt. " To our left is a field of black and white animals" Nykaryion began. "They seem harmless enough and wasn't concerened in the least by my presence. This field takes up many, many foxlengths and at the end is a Twoleg nest. However, there is no scent of any cat or dog within the area, nor did I see any while I was there"

"Thank you Nykaryion" Metra meowed as the tom stepped back. "Dusk?"

The only female padded up, a smile lightening up her dapple coat and friendly orange eyes. "There is little to report of the area behind us. The hard stones on the ground that monsters travel has no end. Other than more woods, there was no Twoleg or animal scents around" she shrugged as she stepped back to let the last Proxy forward.

Jean-Claude didn't move from his spot, but rather continued to observe Metra. After a few moments silence, he spoke up.

"Why did you have us go on this mission?"

Metra rolled her eyes at the young tom, but was surprisingly patient.

"Do you really need to ask that? I know you are neither stupid nor naive or you wouldn't have gotten so high in the ranks" she meowed looking at him straight in the eye. "So what is your real question?"

Jean-Claude bristled slightly before his fur laid flat again. He thought about it before turning to Seraphiel, eyes narrowing. "Why did you send us, your Proxy and third in command on a task that any Hunter could have done and kept this…thing" the young cat sneered the word, a look of disgust on his face. "near you instead? Have we not proven ourselves more than able to protect you?"

"Now now, should you really be talking to your sister like that?" Seraphiel smirked, ignoring the amused glances of the two other Proxy who were watching quietly.

"You're no sister of mine!" he almost snarled at her. ""You're weak and deserved to have lost your position as Proxy"

Metra tsked lightly as she padded over to the tom cat, brushing her tail over his shoulder. "What harsh words Jean-Claude. Am I someone who needs protecting?"

"Of course. You are our leader, the Nemesis of Primal Instinct. Every cat here would give their life for you if you asked for it"

He glanced over at her, eyes full of emotion. "You saved each of us and made us into the strong group we are today."

"Then I ask that you trust my judgement and know that there is a reason behind everything I do. Now, what have you to report?"

"To our right there are many Twoleg nests. The farther you travel, the more nests appear. Not all of them seem to have cats, but there are a number of dogs present around those nests."

Dusk spoke up once again, nodding to Nykaryion who disappeared down the stairs. "On our way back, we also found a little spy near the border. There were no other cats around although we caught wind of another rogue group in the area. "

"Are you sure it wasn't one of the clans?" Metra meowed, pricking her ears.

Dawn nodded as Nykaryion reappeared with a smaller white shecat infront of him. "There seemed to be about five or six separate scents, all leading into the…"she paused thinking. "Dayclan territory I believe" she hesitated glancing at Jean-Claude. "We also caught Razvans' scent mixed in as well."

Metra's eyes narrowed dangerously as the tip of her tail began to twitch. She had not heard from her Warden since that morning when she first sent him out. Although she knew Razvan was no pushover, something inside her warned her that he was in danger. She turned her gaze to the white shecat, stalking forward until she stood infront of the younger cat, her blue eyes hard as ice.

"What do you know of this group?" she meowed, forcing the shecat to look up at her.

"N..no..nothing" the shecat stammered, her fur bristling and fear shaking her small frame. "I..I was j..j..ju..just trying to get a..a..away from c…cc…cam.." she broke off as Nykaryion thumped her with his paw.

"Speak up!" he hissed.

Metra rolled her eyes as the white shecat began to cry, turning back to Serephiel. "Take a group of Hunters and follow Razvans' scent. Bring him back, no matter the cost" she ordered. "I want to know more about this group"

She turned back to her Proxy as the young cat continued to wail. "Go grab some freshkill and take a rest for now. Thank you for the information and expect to be called on again soon" she meowed, a clear dismissal.

As the rest of the cats began to file out, Nykaryion coughed quietly. "Metra? What do I do with this?" he pointed to the crying heap infront of him.

"Throw it in the prison for now. I may find use for it later"

Metra sighed as Nykaryion nodded, picking up the shecat and disappearing from the room. Her mind wandered to Razvan and this new possible threat. She had ordered Razvan not to engage the Clan cats, more for their safety than his. It was too soon to risk a war with all four of the clans and that was what would happen if Razvan forgot himself and went on a rampage. Cats tended to forget around his easy nature, but it wasn't by chance that he became her second in command. He was a fierce fighter, a passionate lover, and most of all loyal to her above all else. It was what made him invaluable and Metra could only hope that where ever Razvan was at that moment, he wasn't announcing their presence to the clans…


End file.
